


Cookies And Kisses

by BloodiedLynx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Draco Malfoy in the Muggle World, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Muggle London, Smut, Top Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 06:36:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18162536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodiedLynx/pseuds/BloodiedLynx
Summary: Harry and Draco bake cookies...It leads to something else ;][I am so bad at summary's, this just starts domestically and ends in kitchen smut]





	Cookies And Kisses

This is my first Drarry fic so um yeah it's gonna be horrible. Lets go I guess XD

[X]

"Scorpius, stop pestering your sister. We have to be at your aunt and uncles in a bit and I don't have the time to bathe either of you this morning." Harry said in exasperation, kneading the cookie dough in the red plastic bowl in front of him. He was shifting his eyes between kneading and watching Scorpius and Albus threaten to pour Lily's juice all over her.

"Scorpius. Albus." Harry hissed as Scorpius got dangerously close to tipping the glass and Albus nudged his arm, some of the purple liquid sludging over. Scorpius and Albus looked at him innocently with their mischievous eyes and Harry narrowed his own back.

"Leave your sister alone you two." Draco said as he walked down the stairs in jeans, rubbing a towel over his pale chest. Scorpius immediately set the cup down and ran over to his dad, wrapping himself around Draco's leg as Albus swung his leg out to try and trip him.

Harry scowled and looked back at the dough, kneading more roughly than he needed to. Draco lifted Scorpius into his arms, shifting him so he was on one hip, away from his brother, before walking over to Harry. He ran a hand over his back and placed a small kiss to the nape of his neck before getting himself coffee.

"We have to be at Ron and Hermione's in an hour and I haven't showered or gotten Lily, Scorpius, and Albus dressed yet. Plus I need to get these cookies done. Can you help me out here?" Harry said as he washed his hands. He turned back to see Draco dipping his fingers into the bowl and slapped the slender hand away before he got any dough.

"Stop it. Go dress Scorp, Al, and Lily." Harry said. Draco rubbed his hand hand mockingly before smirking at Harry and leaning over to whisper in his ear.

"That might deserve a punishment." He said before pulling back, a twinkle in his eyes. Harry rolled his eyes behind his glasses and started scooping dough onto the cookie sheet.

"Sod off, Malfoy."

~*~

When Draco had (surprisingly) gotten Lily, Albus, and Scorpius (plus himself) dressed, Harry had slid the pan of cookies into the oven and told Draco that he had to keep an eye on them and pull them out around the 10 minute mark.

"I know how to pull a cookie sheet out of an oven." Draco sneered, looked at Harry in annoyance. Harry rolled his eyes and pushed an oven mitt into his chest before turning away towards the bathroom. He stripped quickly and took a quick shower, the hot water doing wonders for his frustration.

Harry stepped out, muttered a quick drying spell for his hair and body, and slipped into clean clothes. He stepped into the kitchen to see a frantic Draco kneading a bowl of cookie dough, his shirt unbuttoned and falling off one shoulder, and a pan of black lumps.

"Draco bloody Malfoy, you did not." Harry gasped, rushing up beside his husband to look at his poor pan of cookies.

"I didn't mean to." Draco muttered, wiping the sweat off his brow with his wrist. Harry turned and gaped at him.

"Merlin, Draco. I set a bloody timer." Harry sighed, looking at his watch. "Great, we're gonna be late. You'll have to finish that later." He said, turning towards the stairs.

"SCORPIUS. GET YOUR SISTER AND BROTHER AND GET DOWN HERE." Harry yelled. Draco winced and sighed while he cleaned up. Scorpius came trotting down, a disheveled Albus following, with a squealing Lily and handed her over to Harry. She babbled and smiled, placing her hands on Harry's cheeks. Harry felt tension run out of his shoulders and smiled, turning to Draco.

"Come on, we're just going to have to use the Floo to get there." He said. Draco nodded and went to the living room where Scorpius and Albus had already gone. Harry sighed and the rest of the family made their way in.

~*~

"Thanks, again, for taking the kids for the weekend." Harry said to Hermione as him and Draco were getting ready to go back home.

"It's no trouble at all." She said with a smile, ruffling Scorpius's hair. He scrambled after Ron as he stumbled through the room with a gaggle of children clinging onto different body parts.

"I'm sorry about the cookies. Draco burned them." Harry said. Draco scowled and hit Harry in the stomach with the back of his hand. Hermione laughed and shook her head.

"It's fine. Just go, have fun." She laughed, nudging them towards the Floo, they went willingly, stepping into the comfort of their own quiet living room.

"I'd better finish those cookies, yes?" Draco muttered before making his way back towards the kitchen. Harry followed, leaning against the counter while Draco pulled the bowl and other utensils out. Harry leaned forward, resting his cheek in his palm, smiling at the blond beauty in front of him.

"What're you looking at?" Draco asked when he realized Harry was staring at him with a dopey smile. Harry shrug and stood, walking around the counter so he was standing beside his husband. Draco stopped scooping cookie dough to look at him.

Harry made eye contact as he dipped his fingers into the bowl and scooped up some cookie dough. Draco scowled but stopped when Harry brought the fingers to Draco's lips. Harry motioned for Draco to open his mouth and Draco complied. Harry put the sweet dough in his mouth and before Draco could think about swallowing, Harry planted his lips on Draco's. Draco yelped in surprise, but it was muffled by Harry's mouth.

"Harry, what are you doing?" Draco asked when they pulled away for air. Harry shrugged and put more cookie dough in Draco's mouth, kissing him again. Draco accepted the kiss, wrapping his arms around the shorter man's neck. Harry turned Draco so his back was against the bar and Harry's hands were resting on the granite counter top.

Draco removed his arms from Harry's neck and lifted himself so he was sitting on it. Harry broke the kiss to nip at his neck, moving down his slender body. Draco placed his hand in his dark hair, holding his breath when Harry pulled down his jeans with one swift movement. Harry smirked at the fact Draco wasn't wearing underwear before standing back up to push his shirt over his head.

"Step down and flip over." Harry said, a demanding tone in his words. Draco cooperated without a word. It had been almost seven months since they had so much as fooled around and Draco was not getting in the way of slowing it down.

Draco bent his torso over the counter and looked back at Harry with a smirk. Harry winked, slid his glasses off, and dropped to his knees. Draco felt the cool air hit his bare bum as Harry pulled his cheeks apart, muttering a wandless lubricating spell. Draco shivered as the cold liquid hit his rim, a finger circling it soon after.

"Get on with it, Potter." Draco growled when Harry made no move to do anything else but circle his finger around the awaiting flesh. Harry snickered and pushed the finger in slowly, noting the grunt that fell from Draco's pale lips.

Harry pulled it out and pushed in a second, watching Draco shift his hips back lightly. He thrust them in at a steady pace, standing up so he was able to run a hand up Draco's spine.

"You're so beautiful." Harry whispered, run his nails down the pale back lightly.

"Oh put your glasses back on, Potter. I'm bloody gorgeous." Draco said, looking back to smirk at Harry. Harry sighed with a loving smile and pulled his fingers from him. He turned Draco back around and kissed him softly, running his hands over his bony hips.

"I love you." Harry said, his lips brushing Draco's. Draco ran a hand through his messy hair, tilting his head lightly.

"I love you too." He said, a smile gracing his lips. Harry smiled and yanked off his clothes, telling draco to sit on the counter. Draco scrunched up his nose, muttering about germs, but jumped up anyway. Harry wrapped Draco's legs around his waist and kissed him again. He muttered the same wandless lubrication spell and was able to slick himself up before pushing Draco's back to the edge of the counter.

Draco gripped the edge of the counter as Harry lined himself up and slowly pushed in, burying his head in Draco's neck.

"Oh Merlin. It's been too long." Draco gasped, rutting his hips lightly. Harry nodded in agreement and slowly pulled back, thrusting back in slowly. Draco's thighs tightened around his waist and he threw his head back, rotating his hips. "Go faster."

Harry didn't need to be told twice, picking up the pace of his thrusts. Draco let out soft mewls and kept a hand braced against the counter, the other coming up to wrap into Harry's hair. Harry nipped at his neck as he felt the tension finally, fully releasing from his body and he neared his climax.

"Please, don't stop. 'M close, Harry." Draco whimpered, his chest heaving. Harry mumbled something that sounded like gibberish and kept up his pace, bringing a hand up to stroke at Draco's leaking member. Draco let out a small cry and released in his hand. With two more sharp thrusts, Harry was coming, a small "Draco!" cracking in his throat. Harry stood there for a moment catching his breath before setting Draco down onto his shaky legs, kissing him sloppily.

"'M so tired now." Harry muttered into Draco's shoulder, suckling at the delicate skin.

"Don't even think about sleeping yet."

~*~

Halfway through this I started imagining Draco in like six inch velvet heels and I am not disappointed ;}

Hope you enjoy/enjoyed <3


End file.
